


movie nights

by clarkeshappy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (well really a kiss), Avenger Reader (Marvel), F/F, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Reader-Insert, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff x Fem!reader, it’s only 3 chapters, pretty much, slowburn but not really, wanda maximoff x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeshappy/pseuds/clarkeshappy
Summary: you like wanda, wanda likes you, but neither of you know it, or want to admit feelings. honestly there’s not much else to it.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Female Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Wanda Maximoff. The quiet, young, heartbroken and beautiful girl with scarlet wisps of magic. You were drawn to her. You watched as she grew more comfortable with the team, smiling at Sam’s jokes, helping Steve cook, training with Natasha. She even eventually came around to Tony, though it took months.

Wanda grew close to you as well, mostly through you showing her movies and shows she’d never seen before. You joked with her often, trying to ignore how your chest fluttered each time she laughed. You introduced her to everything: Keeping Up With the Kardashians, The Bachelor, sci-fi movies, romcoms. It was fun and easy and it gave you both an escape from training and whatever was happening in your life as Avengers.

Tonight was another one of these movie nights. Wanda wandered down the hallway to your room, mentally preparing herself for the night and praying she wouldn’t let it slip that she had feelings for you. She couldn’t help but be drawn to you. Your easygoing charm and quick wit made her feel comfortable whenever she was around you. She knocked on your door and was met with your smiling face half-hidden in the shadows of the dark room.

“Uhh why are all the lights out...?” Wanda asked peering past you, seeing nothing but the faint glow from the tv. 

“It’s horror movie night!” You grabbed her hand and led her to your bed where a bowl of fresh popcorn and two soda cans lay. You stepped onto the bed and over the bowl to sit down, legs crossed. Wanda climbed in after you, allowing the refreshments to separate the two of you. 

“We’re watching It,” you said pointing the remote towards the tv. 

“What?” Wanda asked, confused.

“It. That’s the name,” you laughed. 

Wanda hummed in response and turned her eyes towards the screen. Barely three minutes in she spoke.

“Ooh it’s creepy already...” she looked at you for a response.

You laughed. “Good thing we’re brave Avengers then, right?”

Wanda’s lips twitched up in a smile and she held your gaze. 

“Good thing,” she replied.

Suddenly you felt that same flutter in your chest again. You turned away quickly to watch the movie. 

As the movie progressed, the popcorn bowl was emptied, the soda cans drained, and you and Wanda had moved significantly closer to each other. Then somehow you found yourself wrapping your arms around Wanda as she buried her face into your chest to hide herself from the movie’s monsters. She couldn’t see how much you blushed as you continued to hold her. Likewise, you couldn’t see how much Wanda blushed as she pulled herself closer to you. 

The movie ended, so you turned on the bedside lamp and switched off the tv, Wanda still half-lying on top of you, basically asleep. She had stopped paying attention to the movie a while back as she found herself lost in the sound of your heartbeat, breathing in the smell of your flowery shampoo. She couldn’t stop thinking about how right it felt... but you would never like her in that way. 

You sat up against the headboard, nudging her to release you. She rolled over and you swung your legs off the bed.

“Mmwhere are you going?” Wanda murmured though the pillow.

“The bathroom. Someone was laying on top of me the whole movie.”

“Hmm okay, come back,” Wanda said sleepily. When you returned, you sighed. Wanda had gotten under your covers, and you yourself was feeling too tired to go through the effort of waking her up and taking her back to her bed. You got into your bed next to her, keeping a very respectful distance between the two of you, despite how much you wanted to hold her again. You listened to Wanda’s even breathing, letting it wash over you like waves as you drifted off yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

When Wanda woke up, she was alone in your bed. Sunlight trickled in through the windows as she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. The clock told her it was almost seven. She looked over to your empty side of the bed and groaned. Of course you wouldn’t have wanted her to sleep in your bed, pretty much uninvited. 

After showering and changing, Wanda made her way to the kitchen for breakfast where she found you and Natasha at the counter with bowls of cereal in front of you. The both of you were sweaty having come from the gym, yet Wanda couldn’t help but notice how good you looked in your sports bra and skin tight leggings.

“Morning, Wanda,” Natasha said when she spied her in the doorway. You looked up and smiled.

“Good morning,” Wanda replied. She crossed the room and opened the fridge, pulling out orange juice for herself. “Do we have any plans for today?” 

You looked at Natasha, not knowing the answer yourself. “Nat?”

“First of all, you should know this,” she chuckled. “Second, you guys could literally just ask FRIDAY... But yeah, we have some sort of team training that Steve is leading around 11, a preliminary briefing for a mission next week, and then of course Tony’s throwing a party tonight.”

You and Wanda simultaneously groaned. Rolling her eyes, Natasha hopped off her stool and grabbed her bowl. “C’mon, they’re not so bad.”

“Maybe for you Miss-I-always-know-every-single-person-in-the-room,” you joked.

“You’ve literally been at SHIELD almost as long as I have, Y/N,” Natasha replied, putting her bowl in the sink. “You do know everyone. You just don’t like talking to people.”

“Damn. You’ve got me there,” you said. “Honestly, I don’t even like people.”

Wanda laughed softly. “I second that.”

Natasha rolled her eyes again. “Whatever, see you later.”

“See ya Nat,” you called as she walked out the door. You turned your attention back to Wanda. “Sleep well?”

Wanda felt heat creep up her neck as she remembered last night. “Uhh, yeah, I...” she stammered. “Sorry about that.”

“No need to apologize,” you reassured her. “I take it you weren’t that into the movie?”

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” she said. “Not quite my type.”

“And what is your type?” you asked, surprising yourself.

“Girls,” she blurted out, her blush deepening. “But for movies I like romcoms...” she quickly covered. You stopped poking at your breakfast and looked up at her. Wanda’s face was pink, but you figured it was just because she’d just come out to you. 

“Hmm, interesting,” you said. But not really; she’d never be into you. Besides, she deserved someone much better than you, someone with less burdens, less pain, someone more on the normal side of things. You chuckled, ignoring the thoughts in your head. “That was smooth. I like it. Girls are great, aren’t they?”

Wanda smiled through the state of panic she was in from this conversation. “Yeahh,” she said slowly.

You hopped off your stool and placed your bowl in the sink. “Well, I’m gonna go shower... but I’ll see you around.”

“See you,” Wanda said as you turned around. A million thoughts were going through her head, most of them cursing herself for what she thought were obvious sign of her crush on you. There was no way you wouldn’t have noticed, right? Then there was your comment about liking girls. Or at least she thought it meant you like girls... Wanda was confused and frustrated, to say the least.

You, on the other hand, tried to brush off the interaction. Knowing that it was possible for Wanda to like you only seemed to make the situations worse. You just tried to distract yourself with the team for the rest of the day, pushing away your feelings like you had done your whole life.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, you entered the floor that Tony had deemed the party room. But it was much larger than just a room. There were two bars, a staircase leading to a second level, and tons and tons of people. Natasha was right, you did know most of them. Smiling and chatting half-heartedly, you made your way to the bar on your left, much slower than you would have liked. 

You found no one behind the bar, so you slipped in and grabbed yourself a beer. When you stood up, you saw Wanda wandering over to you. She looked amazing in her red dress that showed off her long legs perfectly.

“Hey,” you said. “You look gorgeous. What can I get you?” 

Wanda blushed. “Thanks, not too bad yourself,” she replied. “I’ll take a beer.”

“Good choice.”

You gave her the beer and you clinked your bottles together.

“Cheers to another one of these god-awful parties,” you said with a smile.

You both sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Steve called you over to talk to someone. After that, you both were separated for most of the rest of the night. By the time you were reunited, the party was dying down and you were both equally tipsy. 

You were sitting at the bar joking loudly with Bucky when Wanda came over to you and sat down clumsily next you.

“Hi,” you said, laughing.

“Hello,” she said trying to put on a serious tone. “You have been formally   
invited to go to the roof with me and look at the stars.”

“Wanda. We’re in the middle of New York City, you can barely see any stars.”

“Oh,” she faltered. “Well, come with me anyway.” She grabbed your hand and led you away from the bar. 

“Bye, Buck,” you called over your shoulder. You glanced back at him and he gave you a wave and a knowing smirk.

When you and Wanda reached the roof, Wanda immediately turned her head up to the sky. Not only were there no stars, it was cloudy. Still, Wanda turned in circles holding her hands out like it was the most amazing sight she’d seen. Then she ran to the edge of the roof and looked out in awe at the lights of the city. You watched her silently, walking up next to her as she leaned on railing at the edge of the roof. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” you asked quietly. It was now her turn to look at you. She watched your eyes as they stretched their gaze across the entire city. She traced your face with her eyes, savoring the peacefulness of the moment.

“What?” you asked softly, catching her looking at you. And maybe it was the alcohol doing the work, but Wanda suddenly leaned over and kissed you. 

You were too stunned to react, because holy shit Wanda Maximoff was kissing you, and before you could even begin to reciprocate, she pulled away. 

“Wanda—“ you started.

“Shit.” Her face was flushed and she felt embarrassed to no end. Why did she do that? “Sorry, you can forget that ever happened...” She started to turn away from you, but luckily you regained your composure. You grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards you.

“Wait,” you said. 

“No, Y/N, it’s fine,” Wanda smiles sadly. “You don’t have to oh...”

Your lips cut her off. You placed your hand on her waist and pulled her closer to you. She cupped your face with your hand. You felt Wanda smile into the kiss. Your lips moved in tandem, like they belonged to each other. After a little while, you broke apart and looked at each other’s eyes, smiling.

“I guess we should have done that a while ago,” you said softly.

“Yeah, probably,” Wanda said wrapping her arms around you and burying her face in the crook of your neck. You felt her breath ghost across your skin and you smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

You both stood there huddled together under the cloudy night sky for a few minutes until you broke the silence.

“How about a movie night?”

“Sound perfect,” Wanda replied. You walked hand in hand back to your rooms. After you both changed, Wanda climbed into your bed and didn’t hesitate to curl up right next to you. You slung your arm around her, bringing her closer, and pressed play on Love, Simon. 

“I could get used this,” you said, feeling warm and loved for the first time in a long time.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey i hope you enjoyed! <3 anyway i just wanted to say that everyone needs to be support Black Lives Matter right now. i wanted to remind everyone that PRIDE (as in LGBTQ+ pride) was first a riot led by trans women of color. and i’m assuming ppl reading this are kinda gay af and if you aren’t supporting BLM right now, what are you doinggggg??
> 
> please sign petitions, donate if you can, educate yourself on the history of systemic racism and racial injustice in America and in other countries!! reflect on your privileges and internal biases!! it is up to us as non-Black folks to be the change because the system was not built for Black people to win. a great way to start is googling terms like:  
> redlining, Jim Crow laws, defunding the police (not as scary as it seems!!), systemic racism in general.... 
> 
> stuff like that. have conversations with your family, understand your privilege, and call out racism wherever you see it!! and do not fucking say the n word if you are not Black. just don’t.
> 
> if you need help getting started pleaseee reach out in like the comments. i am more than willing to help.
> 
> i hope you have a fantastic day, week, month, etc. and remember Black lives matter and we need to defund the police. stay safe and wear your masks!! <3


End file.
